They ARE Real!
by LesMisCourfeyrac
Summary: I know, that I uploaded this before, then deleted it. But now, I have edited it and I am re-publishing it :) Hope you enjoy. One of the house members has a secret... A very big secret. Please read and leave reviews :) You also don't have to have an account to review so there is real no excuse to not review :) Flames and criticism accepted :D.


**They ARE Real!**

**Nina's POV**

I changed out of my school uniform and put on my blue and black stripped shirt, my green skinny jeans, my white studded Converse and accessories. I let my hair down and changes it from the fake blonde to my natural colour. Purple and pink. _(outfit on profile)_. Now, you're probably wondering how I did that. I'll just get straight to the point. My dad is Hephaestus and my mum is Aphrodite. You heard me. My dad is the Fire God and my mum is the Love Goddess. The bringer of workmanship, fire etc. My entire dad's work. However, love and beauty, my entire mum's work. My mum and dad have been married for as long as I can remember, although my mum goes out with Ares, god of war. Now you may think that Ares doesn't like me, but you would be wrong. All the gods (except mum and dad) gave me a special power _(see bottom of page for __the list __of powers)_ In fact, I am considered the 'babe' of the goddesses. I don't see why though, I'm a tom-boy and I hate wearing dresses. When I walk in the throne room, Apollo and Hermes just stare at me. Same with the boys at Anubis (although not on Olympus). And at Camp. It's really annoying and really creepy. Every summer, I have to go to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood. You may think, that I have to be on Olympus full time, or at least during the holidays. You are wrong, yet again. I only go to Olympus when I am needed. Like one time, I had to visit my 'Gran', (my 'Gran' being Hera). If you're thinking, that I'm lying about my 'Gran' being in America, you are wrong again. The gods are in New York. The Empire State Building to be exact. Today is the day that I tell my house-mates about me and the Greek Gods. Not my decision, but Amber almost caught me Iris-messaging Percy at Camp. I can't risk that again, so Zeus gave me permission to tell them. I couldn't have picked a better time because we just started studying Ancient Greece yesterday. I walked downstairs because I had called the meeting in the lounge.

"Okay everyone. I have something very important to tell you, but it is really quite shocking," I said, nervously.

"Woah, you have purple hair!" cried Fabian.

"I know, I'll tell you later," I replied.

"Okay just tell us," Amber said, worriedly.

"Okay, I'll just come right out and say it," I said, almost confidently.

Jerome being the perverted guy he is, asked. "You're gay aren't you?"

"No!" I cried out, looking disgusted.

"I'm a goddess," I said plainly.

Patricia didn't believe me so she started laughing, thinking it was a joke. She soon realised it wasn't.

"Oh you were being serious."

"Okay let me explain. The Greek Gods. You know in the stories we read, about the Greek Gods. The lived on Olympus and moved with the Western Civilisation. And people believed in them around 2,000 years ago. And they had affairs with mortals, gave birth to demi-gods. Yeah well they are still here. And 'alive' and 'living' and having affairs. Yeah well that still happens. Gods and goddesses are still making babies with mortals. Although in my case, I'm not a demi-god. I'm a full born goddess. Yes my parents are Hephaestus, the fire god, and Aphrodite, the love goddess. I'm Kassia, goddess of languages, battle, animals and life. P.S. This is my natural hair colour. Well not natural but I keep it like this most of the time." I explained.

**Find out the houses reaction in the next chapter!**

**Gifts**

Zeus: Quick temper, electricity.

Poseidon: Control water

Hades: Bring the dead back to life.

Hera: One day, have a smooth marriage with no complications

Demeter: Great harvest and great at growing crops

Dionysus: Be very good a partying (like always have really good fun)

Apollo: Music and healing.

Artemis: Brilliant archery skills

Hermes: Great pranking ideas and great at stealing stuff

Athena: Really smart

Ares: Great at war and battle, angry easily

Aphrodite: Mum

Hephaestus: Dad

Persephone: Able to grow lots of beautiful flowers

**Powers of her own**

Be able to speak EVERY single language in the world, great in battle, can speak and shape shift into different animals.


End file.
